I Know I Shouldn't, But
by Bleachigo93
Summary: Light and Sayu Yagami. Friendship into Romance ? . Not your type of thing, then don't read.


_'I Know I Shouldn't, But…' (A Light/Sayu FanFic)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any characters from the Death Note franchise._

_A/N: Hey everyone, this is my second attempt at a FanFic and I hope that it is a little better than the first one, now that I have some experience in writing these types of stories. The events that took place in the Anime/Manga of Death Note are not in this, as they did not happen inside my story. All reviews are welcomed, but please be nice. As I said in my first story, constructive criticism is appreciated. Now that you know these things, I say, on with the story!_

_"You got 100% __**again**__, big brother?" asked Sayu Yagami, little sister to Light Yagami and daughter to both Soichiro and Sachiko Yagami._

_"Yeah, I guess so. But you overestimate me Sayu. The test wasn't hard at all, just a lot of writing." chuckled Light._

_Yes, Light Yagami, Japanese-wide-known child prodigy, was a very modest man. He had won the title of the Junior High School Tennis Champion at the age of 13 and held it until his entrance into High School at the age of 15. He scored perfect marks in almost all of his exams (his only exception being a Maths exam in his Freshman year that he had been sick for and still got a top score of his class at 99.8%). He always had time to help his family, and was highly respected by all of his peers. His modesty was brought about by his insecurity to always do well as a child. Though he always succeeded in whatever he did, he still thought that he always did something wrong._

_"But still, 100% is really hard to get and you get them so easily. It's not fair, even if you are a genius…" Sayu mumbled the last part but was still really proud of her big brother._

_"Haha, thanks Sayu. But it's not that easy, I study until I can't study anymore. It's doesn't just come natural to me, like some people. I have worked hard to get where I am." _

_"Yeah, yeah I know. Have you noticed anything different about me though?" asked a hopeful Sayu._

_"You mean how you haven't come to see me for help with your homework for the past 3 weeks?" started Light before he looked up at a nodding Sayu. "Well then, yes, I have noticed something different about you, and it's how you're getting too smart for your brother to help you now." said Light._

_"Come on bro, you should know by now that if I needed help with anything, then you would be the first person I would come to. I mean you're like the smartest and coolest person I know."_

_"Haha, don't say things like that to me, Sayu. I'm likely to get a big head." said Light with a wink._

_"Haha, bro, you could never get any more egotistical then you are now." Sayu finished her sentence with a wink of her own._

_"Oh you little…" smirked Light, before he took to chasing Sayu around the house._

_"Kids, no running around the house. Light, you're 20 now and should know better than to chase your sister around. Sayu-chan, you should know better than to tease Light, It's not his fault he is as egotistical as his father." said a chuckling Sachiko Yagami, the mother of the 2 children._

_Light dead-panned and Sayu just laughed. Sayu soon stopped laughing and looked at her mother. "Sorry mum, Light just wanted to be reassured that he's pretty awesome." _

_Light scoffed and walked away from the 2 laughing women, and into the lounge-room, which was right next to the kitchen . "Light, honey. Don't scoff, you're too awesome for that." said Sachiko. Which brought about a fit of laughter from both the women._

_"Anyways mum, I'm off to meet Hideki at the Amusement Park, it's our 9 month anniversary, and he texted me that he has something to say, but he wants to say it in person."_

_"Alright Sayu. Have fun, be safe, and say Hello to Hideki for me and your father. We really enjoyed having him over for dinner last week."_

_"Yeah, sure thing mum. I'll be back by 4." said Sayu, to which she turned into calling out. "Light! I'm going now, I'll see you when I come back! I just might need your help with some of my Algebra homework!"_

_A "Hn. That's better." was heard through the doorway as the mother and daughter pair started on another fit of laughter._

_Sayu returned home earlier than expected and just rushed to her room before even greeting her mother or brother. Sayu felt as if her world was crushed and that everything was against her. She hadn't felt this way since her family's pet dog had to be put down due to all of it's diseases and poor health._

_Sachiko heard her daughter slam her door shut and finished the last of the washing before heading up the stairs to her daughters room. Sachiko opened the door to find her daughter face down, sobbing into her 'Misa Amane' themed bed-sheets._

_"Honey, what's wrong? Did something happen?" questioned Sachiko._

_"Of course something happened mum! Look at me, I'm a mess!" snapped Sayu. Since she kept her head in her sheets, the words came out muffled and the tone of voice was missed by her mother._

_"Would you like to talk to me about it? What happened?"_

_"… It's Hideki. He-" started Sayu before another round of sobbing began. Even the mentioning of his name brought her to tears. Since the thought was still so clear in her mind._

_"What did he do, honey?"_

_"He broke up with me. He said he actually got the girl he wanted and is now dating her." sobbed Sayu._

_Sachiko was surprised. She thought that Hideki honestly loved her, or at least that's what she thought when they met him last week, as he had made quite an impression, on both Sachiko and Soichiro, in regards to their daughter's feelings._

_"And the worst part" continued Sayu. "Is that he was holding his new girlfriend's hand as he broke up with me." spat Sayu, but started a new wave of sobs._

_"Oh, honey. I'm sorry, I thought he was really nice. I'm sorry honey."_

_"I thought he was nice as well, mum. I was even prepared to let him be my first. I really, really loved him. Can you believe what he did?"_

_"Shh, honey. Just forget about that now. He's gone and he isn't deserving of your love now. Just let it all out." said Sachiko as she started rhythmically rubbing her daughters hair in an attempt to get her to calm down._

_Sayu sobbed uncontrollably for the next few minutes until she tired herself out and finally fell asleep. Sachiko noticed the change in her daughters breathing, indicating that she was asleep. She took her hand out of her daughter's hair as gently as possible and let herself out of the room, to continue with the housework._

_Light had been studying during this time, so he barely heard the sobs coming from Sayu's room. And when he did finally hear them, he thought it was the TV in her room playing those romantic shows that Sayu loved so much. He also thought it was strange that his sister turned on the TV instead of coming to ask him to help her with the Algebra that she had problems with._

_Light quickly dismissed all thoughts other than studying out of his head as he looked down at his notes again. _

_Another hour of studying and he heard the call from his mother that their father was home._

_Light went to go downstairs. He turned his head to the left but didn't hear anything from Sayu's room. He thought it was strange as Sayu was usually the one who was downstairs first so she could talk to her father about his day. Again he dismissed those thoughts and walked downstairs to be pulled into a bear-hug by his father._

_"Light, my boy, how are you today?" asked Soichiro Yagami, head of the Yagami household._

_"Ahh, dad, I'm good thanks. How was your day?"_

_"Pretty boring, to be perfectly honest. 1 robbery was called in and it turns out that the lady's cat was the burglar." laughed Soichiro, to which Sachiko joined in. Light just looked on with an amused expression as he watched his parents interaction._

_Sachiko soon excused herself to go and get Sayu as dinner was just about ready. Leaving both Father and Son to make small chat at the table while waiting for the girls to return._

_"So dad, what really happened today?" asked Light._

_"No small talk, eh, Light? Just straight to the point I see. Very well, you always have been smart, so no doubt you could tell I was lying."_

_"… Seriously dad? A cat that was a burglar. You and I both know that you could come up with something better than that."_

_"Yeah, yeah, I know. But I tried." grinned Soichiro. "Well there was a call at the station today and it was from a man who called himself 'Kira'. He was saying that he was going to create a world of justice, by killing every criminal and than, in turn, would lower the crime rates in Japan. When asked if he could prove it, he faltered, and then tried to change the topic. We thanked him for his time and hung up on him, but not before hearing him yelling at the receiver telling us to wait. Some people think up the craziest things, eh?" _

_"Haha, a world of justice? That man must be crazy. I feel sorry for whoever had to answer the call."_

_"Matsuda took the call, and he just laughed about it with us afterwards, saying that we should show that on our recruitment videos, showing the new officers that we aren't all hard-assed pen pushers."_

_"His idea wasn't bad though. If he could get people to be scared to commit crimes in fear that they would be killed by him, then the crime rate's on all areas would plummet."_

_"You agree with him? Oh no, what have I done wrong to raise such a crazy child?" asked Soichiro to no one in particular._

_Light just scoffed, he had a bad feeling as soon as he did it though as he heard his mother say._

_"There's that scoffing again. I've already told you that you're too awesome to scoff."_

_Light was going to say something in his defence, until he noticed Sayu. Sayu looked like she had woken up from a nightmare. Her hair was a mess, she had clearly been crying as dry tear marks were left on her cheeks and she had bags under her eyes. She also had that glazed over look that everyone has when they first wake up. All in all, Sayu had a sad look on her face and it made everyone sad looking at her_

_The mood dropped exponentially as soon as Sayu entered. Dinner was eaten in relative silence with the few exceptions asking someone to 'pass the rice' or 'slow down a bit'._

_Sayu returned to her room after excusing herself (quietly, but still doing it) and it had Light wondering 'What was wrong with Sayu?'_

_Soichiro was the first to speak. "What was wrong with Sayu, I know it must have been something big as she is generally cheerful even if she is a bit upset."_

_Light nodded in agreement before turning to his mother to hear what she had to say._

_"Sayu's boyfriend, Hideki, broke up with her today. He said he had finally gotten the girl he wanted and was even holding his new girlfriend's hand as he broke up with her." hissed Sachiko in a low tone._

_"No way! When we had him over for dinner last week he seemed like such a nice guy and it was clear he liked Sayu." said Soichiro._

_"Hmm, it was very clear, wasn't it?" wondered Sachiko out loud._

_Light excused himself from the table and went up to his bedroom to get a few more minutes of studying done. As hard as he tried to concentrate, he couldn't help his mind from thinking about the sad expression that Sayu had on her face._

_He grabbed his Algebra textbook and left his room walking towards Sayu's room. He knocked twice, softly, before he put his hand down by his side._

_Sayu was startled when she heard the knock at her door. She had been deep in thought about her and Hideki's relationship and how she had found it out was all a lie as he hadn't truly loved her and was using her as a scapegoat because he couldn't be with the girl he wanted. She turned around slightly and called out._

_"Go away. I don't want to speak to anyone at the moment."_

_"Come on Sayu. Open the door, please? I thought you needed help with your Algebra."_

_"Go away Light."_

_"Sayu, please open the door and talk to me."_

_"No, Light. I don't want to talk to you or anyone right now."_

_Light opens Sayu's bedroom door ever so slightly and peeks into the room. He steps inside and closes the door behind him. He sits on the edge of the bed and talks to Sayu._

_"I heard about Hideki." said Light._

_"Oh yeah, well what did you hear?" snapped Sayu. This time however she had turned slightly, so Light could hear the sarcasm in her voice._

_"Well I've heard that he's an asshole. But I wanted to just talk about you."_

_"Why would you want to talk about me? I'm nothing special. Go bother someone else."_

_"No. I want to talk to you, and I want to see how you're feeling."_

_"Go away Light. I really don't want to talk to anyone at the moment."_

_"Sayu. You should trust me. I'm here to hel-" started Light, before he was cut of by a visibly angry Sayu._

_"Look, Light. Just go away and go find your perfect girlfriend, who we all know you'll get, and live your perfect life, that we all know you'll live. But down here where the normal people live. Away from you '__**Prodigies'**__, it's a bit more difficult. But you wouldn't know anything about difficult, would you, Light?"_

_Light was shocked. His sister had never spoken to him like that before and Light wasn't quite sure what to do._

_"Sayu…"_

_"Leave. Light. Now."_

_Light got up and started walking towards her door, as he got to the door, he opened it, turned around and said. _

_"If you don't want to talk to me, then, I guess it's just going to be one-sided conversations we have from now on."_

_"Hn. I guess it will be. Now leave Light."_

_Light walked out of the door, and was just about to close it. As he was closing it, he remembered something. He called out one more time to Sayu._

_"You may not want my help. But please use my Algebra textbook to good use. It might help you take your mind off of… him."_

_Light finally closed the door and walked back into his room. He opened his blinds and window, flopped down on the bed and slept, thinking about Sayu and how sad she had looked._

_"So, Sayu. How are you today?"_

_A few moments of silence occurs and Light puts on a mock saddened look._

_"Sayu, why won't you talk to me, it's been 3 weeks and I haven't heard more than a 'Hn'. Come on, Sayu. Talk to me~." mock whined Light._

_"…"_

_"Sayu, you know you want to talk to me, you want to talk to your big brother. I'll tell you something. You talk to me and I'll give you a present."_

_Sayu had to stifle a small laugh as she heard her brother bribe her. Sayu hadn't spoken more than a few words to anyone outside or even inside her immediate family. She was still saddened over her break up with Hideki, but most of that sadness had been turned to anger and she didn't want to lash out at her brother or anyone anymore. So she was going to wait until all of her rage was quelled._

_Even though she stifled the giggle, Light heard it and started questioning it._

_"Hmm, was that a giggle I heard, Sayu? Huh? It was, wasn't it?"_

_"… Don't bribe me then, Light." said Sayu._

_Light was smiling. He was smiling a real smile towards Sayu, and she swore that her heart skipped a beat._

_"Well if bribing is what it takes to get you to talk, then I will just have to keep bribing you for everything."_

_"Come on Light, you know I still don't want to talk to anyone."_

_"Sayu, you need to break out of your defensive shell and talk to me. I'm your older brother, so I am here to help you with everything and anything."_

_"Thanks Light, it means a lot to me." smiled Sayu._

_Both Light and Sayu left the latter's room and walked downstairs to enter the kitchen. Light opened the fridge and asked_

_"Sayu. What do you want for lunch?"_

_"Umm, just a sandwich, please."_

_"What do you want on it?"_

_"Whatever you're putting on there is fine Light."_

_"Alright, I'll put on some Chicken, Lettuce and Mayonnaise. As I know it is your favourite type."_

_Light and Sayu bonded over the next few months, to the point where Sayu wouldn't talk much to anyone besides Light. She had opened up around her family a little more, but got a bit worried whenever she didn't know where Light was._

_Light even stayed home and held her as she cried when it was the day of what would have been her and Hideki's 1 year anniversary._

_On what would have been there 11th month together, Light was wandering around in Tokyo and managed to catch sight of Hideki with his new girlfriend. The former walked up to the latter and started speaking to him about how he had hurt Sayu. Hideki responded with a grunt and was going to say something along the lines of "She was fun while she lasted. I almost thought about dating her for real." However, he didn't get to finish as Light had knocked him out cold as he said the word "while". A nose broken in 2 places and a swollen finger showed the scoreboard of Light vs. Hideki._

_Sayu was both saddened and happy at what Light did, as she still had feelings for Hideki, so it made her sad that Light had hit him, and it made it worse as Light told her what he had started to say before he hit him. The part she was happy about, was how Light had stuck up for her and that Hideki was shown to be weak in front of his new girlfriend._

_Sayu followed Light around everywhere she could from then on. Light didn't mind it though, as he was helping Sayu recover and was being the best big brother possible. She felt safe when she was around her brother and if anyone had have asked her; then her best friend in the whole world would have been her big brother._

_After she was all cried out after she wept onto Light's shirt on their would-be 1 year anniversary. Sayu swore that she would get over Hideki and move on with her life. _

_She fell asleep on Light's lap that day and when she finally awoke, she found out that she had slept throughout the whole day and it was now the next day and that Light had taken her into her own room and tucked her in. She also found that she loved the smell of bacon, sausages and eggs, especially when it was being brought up into her room by her brother._

_"Oh, good morning Sayu. Was just about to wake you up." said Light_

_"Actually, I just woke up. Anyways, is that for me?" asked Sayu, pointing to the tray of food in Light's hand._

_"Haha, not all of it, we'll share it." said Light as he went back downstairs to get 2 plates for him to dish it onto._

_While Light was gone, Sayu quickly ate the whole pile of food, leaving nothing left. It wasn't until she started eating that she figured out how hungry 19 hours of sleep makes you._

_Light returned to Sayu's room with the two plates and was quick to see that the whole tray was empty, leaving nothing but some grease rolling around the bottom of it. He looked at Sayu to see her feigning sleep with a smile on her face. _

_"Sayu. Are you serious? Did you really have to eat all of it? I was looking forwards to eating at least __**some **__of it." said Light with a sigh._

_Sayu opened her eyes and looked towards her brother. She started playing innocent asking him what he meant, and saying that she had fallen back to sleep._

_"Oh really, Sayu. That's not what the crumbs around your mouth say. Nor the big bit of egg you have left on your chin."_

_"Haha sorry bro. I was just hungry, and you were taking too long."_

_Light dead-panned. He regained composure as he saw Sayu wipe the egg off of her face with her index finger. Just as she was about to put the finger to her mouth, Light moved quickly and put his mouth around her finger and swallowed the egg._

_Sayu was shocked and didn't know what to say until Light removed his mouth from around her finger and said:_

_"Mmm, I really am a good cook. Aren't I, Sayu?"_

_"Y-yes." stumbled Sayu, not knowing what to do now as her brother had just done a very affectionate thing with her._

_"I think so too." smiled Light before continuing. "So what do you want to do today? We can go to the park, or we can go and catch a movie?" asked Light._

_"A movie sounds good, Light. Let's go and see that I Don't Know How She Does It__ movie. Please, you know I love romance shows." said a now composed Sayu._

_Light was shocked. His sister had wanted to go and see a movie that his friends had told him was the "Cutest movie ever". He had told Sayu this and saw her get a dreamy look in her eyes. Knowing that he couldn't win against Sayu like this, Light quickly agreed and walked with Sayu down to the bus-stop that would take them into Tokyo and then to the Cinema_

_Sayu walked out of the Cinema, clutching Light's arm with what he thought was a death-grip, all the while talking about how cute and funny that the movie was. Light was more than happy to agree with her and turned to face her until he saw her blushing._

_"Sayu? Are you hot? Do you want me to take your jacket?" questioned Light._

_"No. I'm ok, it's not that hot."_

_"Well then what's wrong? You seem to be a bit flustered?"_

_"Well… You see… Never mind, it's nothing. Now lets go home." said Sayu as she tried to pull Light towards the bus-stop._

_Light held his ground and said:_

_"Sayu, what's wrong? Now you've got me intrigued."_

_"Ughh, fine Light. I was just thinking about how I wanted a perfect love-life like the people in the movie. You happy? Now that you know how lame I am, can we go now?"_

_Light took a moment to consider his options before deciding on Option 2. Reassure Sayu and let her know that she isn't lame for wanting something like that._

_"That's not lame. And it doesn't make you lame either for wanting something like that. Everyone wants a perfect romance and I'm sure that you will find your perfect guy."_

_"Yeah sure thing Light. You're lucky you have tons of girls after you, I have to try and find a guy who will like me for me. Now can we go?"_

_Sayu and Light were about to start walking down to the bus-stop before and elderly woman started speaking to them._

_"You two make such a cute couple. I wish you the best of luck in your relationship." said the woman who had begun to walk away._

_Light and Sayu froze. They didn't know what to say, and Sayu kept opening and closing her mouth in attempt to form some words. Both of them were wide-eyed and couldn't move until Light turned his head towards Sayu. Sayu noticed the movement and turned her head as well. As soon as their eyes locked both siblings blushed and looked away from each other. Seeming to have gotten some movement back in their bodies._

_Light was the first to speak as they were about to start walking. "Come on Sis, we should probably get to the bus-stop now, I don't want another hour for the next bus."_

_Light had quickly forgotten about what the woman had said and was trying to remember which tests he had upcoming at his college, while Sayu had the woman's sentence stuck in her mind, it was being repeated over and over again. She began to wonder about what kind of relationship that her and Light actually have, and what it would become. _

_Any thoughts that Sayu had of that topic were pushed out of her mind as she knew of both the moral and social wrongs that went with the topic she was thinking of. She was disgusted with herself for even thinking something like that._

_Light and Sayu continued on hanging out with each other and were constantly together. Light had long since forgotten about the elderly woman's words, but Sayu couldn't help but think about what she had said. The thought of her and Light in a relationship made her sick, however she knew it had it's plus sides; Light was the coolest and smartest person she knew, he was also really really really really really handsome (Sayu's thoughts) and they were already best-friends. _

_Whenever Sayu thought of this, she became confused and had mini-wars within herself. Both sides didn't know what she wanted and didn't know what she could do. But she knew that she did find Light attractive, and cool. But the fact that he was her brother made her think she was sick as they were of the same blood, but she still had these thoughts._

_This continued on for some time until it was June 17th, the day before Sayu's birthday. _

_"Sayu-chan. What do you want to do for your birthday tomorrow? Do you want me to invite some of your friends around?" asked Sachiko to her daughter._

_"No it's ok mum. Light and I already have plans."_

_"You sure seem to be spending a lot more time with your brother, Sayu-chan. It's been almost 6 months since your break-up and you're still clinging to Light. Do you think you could give your brother some space to go and find a girl of his own?"_

_The thought of Light with another girl made Sayu angry. She couldn't tell why, she just knew that Light shouldn't ever be with another girl as long as she was around. The idea that Sayu actually loved her brother in more than a sisterly way was just sprung into her mind and it kept gnawing at her thoughts during her talk with her mother._

_"I like spending time with Light. He makes me feel safe, and I won't stop hanging around with him until he asks me to stop himself." said Sayu who knew the idea of her loving her brother as a lover, and not as a sibling, was getting bigger and bigger in her mind._

_"I know honey. Just make sure you give Light some space to find a girl of his own."_

_"Yes mother, I'll back off a bit." lied Sayu, who knew she couldn't back away from her brother as he was the most important thing in her life. Realization struck Sayu as she thought these words._

_'Oh My God! I do actually love Light, and not as a sibling. Oh My God! What should I do?' These were the thoughts going around and around Sayu's mind._

_"Well tell me then. What plans do you and Light have for tomorrow."_

_"Light and I are going out tomorrow afternoon. He wanted me to choose where I wanted to go, so I told him I wanted to go to the Amusement Park. He said that it was a good idea and that he would be glad to take me. Then I wanted to go to the movies, but he said he already had plans for afterwards. He said he was taking me to that new Restaurant "Ichiraku's Eatery" over in Osaka after the Amusement Park. He said he was going to invite you and dad, but I told him that we'd see both of you afterwards. I'm so excited." explained Sayu_

_"Well that sounds fun. Be back by 9 o'clock so we can watch you cut your cake." said Sachiko._

_"Sure thing, mum. I'll let Light know." said Sayu as she turned and walked away, contemplating her new-found revelation._

_'What should I do? Do I tell Light? Do I tell ANYBODY? Should I stop talking to Light? Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, I don't know what to do.' thought Sayu._

_"Well today was fun, wasn't it Sayu?" said Light._

_"Yeah, it was a really cool day. Thanks again for taking me out today, Light."_

_"It's no problem, after all, it was your birthday and you only turn 17 once. You deserve to get spoiled once a year."_

_"Thanks, big brother." smiled Sayu. "Now lets get to the train-station. Mum wanted us home so she and dad could watch me cut the cake. But I'm so full. I can't believe I ate so much at Ichiraku's."_

_"Yeah, we'll get home soon. We're not in a rush, I don't mind spending time with you, you know that and the train won't come in for another 25 minutes. So, we have plenty of time to kill, shouldn't take us long to walk there at all"_

_Light and Sayu continued the rest of the way to the train station, in relative silence. The only exception being when one of them would remember, and laugh at while trying to explain something to the other, something funny that happened earlier in the day. Like Light almost throwing up after being made to go on the same rollercoaster 4 times in a row, or Sayu trying to eat 15 hot dogs as part of a challenge and failing miserably._

_When Light and Sayu finally got to the train station, they bought their tickets and waited the remaining 10 minutes for the train in absolute silence. With Light thinking about exams, and the doctorate he was going for in study of medicines looming ahead, and Sayu thinking about Light and her love for her brother. Even though she tried not to think about it, it kept popping up in her mind and it made her flustered thinking about him._

_The train station was crowded, more so than usual, so when Light and Sayu finally made it onto the train, they were both pushed to the back of the carriage and were surrounded by people. They tried to stick together, by holding hands, and finally managed to make it to a comfortable position, with Sayu's back against the carriage door and Light pressed up against her, with other people pressed up against him._

_"Light, can you give me a bit of room, please?" said Sayu, who was now blushing madly._

_"Sorry, Sayu. I can't really move much, people are pressed against me. I don't really want to cause a scene."_

_"Oh, ok. Sorry Light."_

_"For what Sayu? Don't tell me you didn't enjoy today?"_

_"No, no, today was good. I had a lot of fun. More fun than I can ever remember having."_

_"Then, what are you apologising for?" asked Light who had to lean down and place his face next to Sayu, just so he could hear her over the commotion of the carriage behind him._

_Sayu went even pinker, Light wasn't sure what was happening, he hadn't seen his sister this pink, ever, and last time he saw her blushing like this, was when she was thinking about her love-life. He was wondering what he said that made her start to think about that again._

_"N-nothing, Light. Just don't worry about it." stammered Sayu._

_"It's not nothing, otherwise you wouldn't be blushing like that. Are you ok, do you want to talk to me about it?" whispered Light, directly into Sayu's ear._

_"There isn't a-anything you could do about it. And even if I told you, you would think I am weird."_

_"Come on, Sayu, talk to me about it. I'm always here to help and you should know me well enough by now to know that no matter what you say, I would never think you are weird."_

_"You would definitely think I'm weird if I told you what I'm thinking of right now." mumbled Sayu._

_Light was just close enough to catch out a few of the words that Sayu had said. He wondered 'What kind of thing would Sayu be thinking about, that would make me think she is weird?'_

_"Is it boy-problems?" asked Light._

_Sayu was startled. She looked up at Light and she knew didn't have an answer so she was just staring at Light for a few seconds before he continued speaking._

_"If it is, you should know that you should move on from Hideki. It's been a little under 6 months since he broke up with you. Go on, tell me about him."_

_Sayu was still shocked. Was she that obvious in her blatant affection for her brother. She thought she had hidden it well. But she knew she must have shown it sometime throughout the day, she had too much fun and Light always has been intuitive, no wonder he figured out she had boy-problems. She couldn't form a coherent sentence in either her mind or mouth and had to shake her head to get some thoughts flowing._

_"Yes, it is a boy-problem. And I know that I love this person, even though I know he will never love me back, I can't help it. He's just perfect and I love him so much I can't stand it."_

_"Who is he? How do you know that he will never love you back?"_

_"I know that he will never love me back, because…" Sayu started before she freaked. She just realised what she was about to say and didn't want to say anymore, she tried to look away from Light, but his intense gaze held her eyes. She couldn't help but continue staring._

_"Because…?"_

_"Because…" Sayu started once more. She had to get this off of her chest before she regretted not saying it, or doing something she would regret later. Like obsessing over Light. "Because he is my brother."_

_Light was floored. If there weren't so many people around Light would have fallen to the ground and most likely would have fainted. That wasn't an option at he moment though, because he could see how serious Sayu was. He didn't know what to think. Sayu loved him, and he didn't know what to say. _

_"Yes, Light. The person I like. No the person I love is you. I know it's stupid because you would never… no, you could never love me back. But I can't help it. You've been so good to me ever since my break-up with that jackass Hideki. I'm sorry Light. When we get home, I will tell mum and dad everything and they will more than likely separate us. That will probably be for the best. I'm so, so sorry Light." cried and blushed Sayu._

_Light wanted to run. His own sister, his own blood-relative, the girl he grew up in his own house with, the girl who called him 'big brother', loved him in a way that a lover, and not a sister, should. He wanted to turn around and run, but when he saw the saddened look that Sayu made after saying that their parents would separate them, he couldn't bring himself to look away, let alone run._

_He thought about what had happened to cause Sayu to look at him that way. Sure, he had been the comforting big brother that would always look after his little sister. Sure, he knew that they slowly became best friends and would spend every minute possible together. Sure, he had come to notice how beautiful she was, both inside and out. _

_Then it clicked in Light's mind. 'I do love Sayu'. These 4 simple, yet confusing, words were repeated like a mantra in Light's head. He knew he was looking at Sayu and then he noticed how beautiful she actually was._

_Sayu took her brother's staring and quietness as disgust. So she went to speak. But not before Light had cleared his mind and tried to speak at the same time. The confusion that this caused, made both Light and Sayu laugh. The laughter was welcomed as a way to break the awkward tension that was culminating between the two._

_Both soon regained their composure and looked at each other again. Light could see love and confusion in Sayu's eyes. Sayu could see the same thing reflected in Light's eyes. However, she still didn't know that Light loved her in that way, so she could only see confusion._

_Light and Sayu continued looking at each other for a few moments before Light tilted his head down and drew it closer to Sayu. She immediately knew what Light was doing and brought her head up and closer to Light. He heart was beating fast, too fast for her liking. It made her feel sick, she didn't know if she would continue living if Light actually kissed her. She knew she could die happy if he did._

_Light pressed his lips to Sayu's and both of their eyes fluttered shut. The kiss was full of such passion and wanting that both Light and Sayu struggled to breathe, once the kiss finished a full 2 minutes later._

_"I love you, Light-kun."_

_"And I love you, Sayu-chan."_

_The train stopped at Tokyo and both Light and Sayu got off and walked towards their home, hand-in-hand with a slight blush on both of their faces._

_By the time they arrived home, Light and Sayu had finally let go of each other hands and were welcomed at their front door by their parents singing the 'Happy Birthday' song to Sayu._

_**Happy Birthday to you**_

_**Happy Birthday to you **_

_**Happy Birthday dear Sayu~**_

_**Happy Birthday to you**_

_**Hip-Hip (Hooray)**_

_**Hip-Hip (Hooray)**_

_**Hip-Hip (Hooray)**_

_Sayu was embarrassed as they hadn't even gotten inside yet, and got even more embarrassed as Light joined them, in their singing._

_When they finally got inside, Sayu had controlled her blush and was just walking around the house before her parents called her and Light to the kitchen. Their parents asked them how their day was, and what happened. They told their parents everything that had happened, but left out the kiss that they shared on the train and the fact they walked home holding hands. _

_When asked if they had fun, Light had said that their day had been eventful to say the least. Sayu had gotten up during their questions and Light's answers, and was drinking a glass of water when she heard Light's answer. Sayu choked, she coughed and spluttered and gagged. It didn't do much else, except to start the fuels of laughter which erupted from everyone except her._

_"Sorry." said Sayu albeit sheepishly._

_"Alright, Sayu-chan. Sit down, we'll bring the cake in." said Soichiro, who had dragged Sachiko into the kitchen to help him get the cake._

_"Light-kun, thank you for today. You've made my birthday the best one yet, and I truly love you. Both for accepting me, and for being yourself." said Sayu once her parents had left the room and she had managed to take a seat._

_"It's no problem Sayu-chan, and I truly love you as well." said Light and secured the feeling with a quick, passionate kiss to her lips._

_Their parents had just returned with Sayu's 'Triple Chocolate Ultimate Indulgence' flavoured cake and started singing the 'Happy Birthday' song again._

_**Happy Birthday to you**_

_**Happy Birthday to you **_

_**Happy Birthday dear Sayu~**_

_**Happy Birthday to you**_

_**Hip-Hip (Hooray)**_

_**Hip-Hip (Hooray)**_

_**Hip-Hip (Hooray)**_

_Once the song was over, Sayu blew out all of her candles._

_"Honey, what did you wish for?" asked her mother._

_"Yeah, honey. You can tell us, we'll keep it a secret." said her father._

_Sayu just looked at Light and then back to her parents. She then said to both of her parents._

_"I didn't make a wish this year. I've already gotten what I've wanted."_

_Light could only scoff, as he knew he was in for a long night._

_The End _

_A/N: Well that was certainly fun to write, much shorter than my first story, but still fun nevertheless. I asked a few (more than the first story, I had 2 for the first, and 4 for this one) friends from school to help me with the plot-line, how to continue it and the much needed editing, so a big shout-out goes out to them. Every review is greatly appreciated, but please be nice. I am new at this thing, and I want to continue writing. Death Note is one of my favourite Anime series and it was awesome to be able to put my own spin on it. Well, that's all I have to say for now. So, until next time, this is Bleachigo93. Sayonara._


End file.
